Luz Negra
by Agata Ridlle
Summary: Olhos de espelho. - Kingsley Shacklebolt/Harry Potter - Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter - PWP


**Os personagens desta fanfic não me pertencem. Mas eu não pretendo comercializá-los ou ganhar qualquer coisa por ter escrito esta fic além de comentários preciosos.**

**Ship:** Kingsley/Harry**  
**

**Capa:** por DarkAngel – link no meu perfil.

**Sinopse:** Olhos de espelho.

**Spoiller: **7

**Beta:** er... não tem **  
**

**Finalização: **18 de outubro de 2008

**Quantidade de capítulos: **1

**NA1:** Esta fic é presente pra minha Twin, Dark, porque ela passou a semana inteira tristinha com o mundo e precisava urgentemente de um Harry uke em um ship estranho. Te amo, twin.

**Luz Negra**

Seus olhos eram negros. Tão negros que pareciam espelhados. Água negra que derretia pela minha pele enquanto ele me tocava. Seus dedos quentes, como se carregassem o sol em suas pontas.

Ele era _exótico_.

E me amava.

E eu demorei demais para saber o quão grandioso era isso.

Eu demorei demais para vê-lo como homem. Demorei demais para vê-lo como meu.

No fundo, eu era criança demais para ele, e ele tinha razão ao me ver como menino. Ele sorria quando dizia que eu tinha olhos de criança e eu me irritava, mas só por poucos segundos. O branco dos dentes contra o negro dos lábios era demais para conseguir me deixar sério por muito tempo. E eu adorava seus detalhes.

Kingsley nunca foi de sorrir. Ele era sério, mas sua seriedade não era repressora, não era incômoda. Era altivo. Ele era inteiro alto. E forte. E a primeira vez que estive em seus braços pensei que fosse desmaiar ao sentir sua força.

E ele dizia que o forte era eu. E eu sorria triste. Eu era somente uma criança. Uma criança que cresceu e não percebeu e ficava feliz por ele sorrir tenro para mim e acariciar meus cabelos, me puxando contra seu peito. E eu suspirava, sentindo seu cheiro tão diferente.

No começo, acho que foi seu cheiro a primeira coisa que me atraiu. O primeiro fator que me fez desejá-lo. O primeiro sinal para que eu olhasse em seus olhos e percebesse que o desejo dele por mim já era antigo. E ele o guardava, como quem guarda um tesouro que machuca.

Fui eu quem o toquei primeiro. Ele sorria e eu quis tocar sua alma, pois sua alma brilhava como seus dentes, como seus olhos, quando ele sorria. E toquei seus lábios. E ele me beijou, em um impulso. E então já não mais sorria, seus olhos tinham preocupação e angústia, e ele me encarava aflito quando se afastou.

Mas eu já era um homem, e ele deveria ter visto isso. Foi na cerimônia em que eu aceitei o cargo de Chefe dos Aurores, e eu já passava mais tempo com ele do que com minha esposa naquela época.

Ele sempre esteve por perto, e eu demorei tanto para ver que ele estava ali. Ele esteve ali quando Sirius morreu e quando a guerra estourou. E esteve ali quando eu venci. E estava ali quando eu fraquejei, quebrado demais para acreditar que eu podia, realmente, sobreviver.

E ele estava ali quando eu enterrei Remus e Tonks e todos os outros. E ele me incentivou a continuar, a entrar para o curso de auror, a me casar. E quando eu pensava o quanto era _errado_ trabalhar para o Ministério, ele me falava tudo o que havia de belo na profissão que foi dele por tantos anos. E quando eu dizia que estava cansado demais para lutar por lutar daquela forma, ele me contava o que eu mesmo havia feito anos antes, e me convencia de que aquilo era muito pouco e que eu podia continuar. E quando eu me questionava se era feliz com Ginny, ele me surpreendia e falava coisas sobre um amor tão puro quanto qualquer tipo de amor que eu nunca tinha presenciado, e me fazia acreditar que podia ter aquilo.

Um amor que já era meu, e eu demorei demais para perceber.

Foi fugindo de uma jornalista que eu entrei em seu gabinete pela primeira vez. Nunca havia estado ali antes, na sala do Ministro da Magia. Era somente uma sala grande demais com móveis velhos demais. Ele me olhou surpreso quando entrei sem ser anunciado e eu tive que explicar que sua sala era a mais próxima, e nem mesmo uma jornalista insolente ousaria me fazer perguntas insolentes enquanto o Ministro me aguardava.

E ele sorriu. E me deixou ficar. E conversamos enquanto ele assinava seus papéis e mandava suas cartas importantes demais para alguém que não é mais responsável pelo mundo. E parecia cansado. E eu quis conversar sobre aquilo, porque entendia um pouco sobre levar o mundo nas costas. E foi quando ele me olhou como homem.

Naquele momento fomos pela primeira vez amigos. Não companheiros de luta, não apoio. Duas pessoas que se entendem mutuamente, que se olham da mesma forma, mesmo sendo tão diferentes. E de amigos a amantes bastou um momento de felicidade calma entre nós. Em que ele estava perto de mim, em que eu estava ali para ele. E eu não pensei em Ginny quando ele me tirou da festa e me levou para seu gabinete.

Eu já era homem, já era pai, já era chefe dos aurores, mas ele me despiu como a criança que aprendeu a amar. E me deitou no sofá antigo e macio que enfeitava o canto de seu gabinete. E eu vi o homem alto se ajoelhar ao meu lado para me beijar enquanto a mão corria quente por todo o meu corpo. _Mãos de brasa._ Foi meu primeiro pensamento ao senti-las em mim.

Seus olhos de espelho me olhavam com cuidado e eu tive medo de me perder neles conforme ele se despiu para mim. E eu vi o quanto minha mão parecia clara e pálida contra sua pele. Uma cor que inebriava, que tornava seus contornos mais claros, mais fortes, como se fosse talhado a mão. Os músculos preservados do treinamento como auror brilhando sob a fina camada de suor que surgia sobre sua tez conforme ele se movia sobre mim.

E eu queria. Queria sentir, queria viver aquilo. Queria para mim, por mim e por ele. Eu queria por mim e por ele e por mais ninguém. Por mais nada. E queria sua voz limpa, queria seu cheiro e queria sua força. E queria mais. E mais. E mais. E queria tudo que ele poderia me dar. E ele me deu o céu naquela noite.

Ele me abraçou e me disse que eu era lindo. E eu sorri, pois nunca havia ouvido aquilo. E nunca havia me sentido protegido daquela forma. Seguro. E ele traçou com seus dedos quentes meus lábios e meus olhos, e minha face, meus cabelos, e me puxou contra ele, e eu não precisei saber sua história para entender que ele já havia perdido muito, e me senti precioso naquele carinho. E quis ficar ali, junto dele.

Ele nunca disse que me amava. Eu deveria ter entendido sem ele precisar me dizer, mas parece que eu nunca cresceria o suficiente para entender o amor. Minha esposa me dizia todos os dias que me amava, e eu sorria para ela, complacente. Eu amava meus filhos, era a única forma de amor que me envolvia por completo, e o único motivo pelo qual eu não abandonava tudo por ele.

Isso e o fato dele ser mais de vinte anos mais velho que eu, e ser o ministro da magia, e de eu ser o garoto que sobreviveu e matou Voldemort, e de ser seu subordinado direto como Chefe dos Aurores. O mundo nunca estaria preparado para saber disso.

E _ele_ também nunca deveria ter ficado sabendo.

Foi em uma noite de inverno, uma noite de festa novamente. Eu sentia frio e desejava suas mãos correndo como brasa sobre mim mais do que tudo. Ginny não havia ido, era férias de natal e as crianças estavam em casa, mas eu _precisava_ comparecer aos compromissos no ministério.

E _ele _também.

Um pequeno sinal. Um pequeno sorriso nos lábios que eu tanto queria, e eu sabia que o gabinete estaria aberto. Era somente sumir da festa. Era fácil. Fácil demais para quem já havia feito aquilo tantas vezes. E em minutos eu estava sentado sobre sua mesa, seus lábios entre os meus, chupando, mordendo, tomando. Merlin, eu o queria tanto.

As mãos abriam caminho pelas vestes o suficiente para atender aos pedidos mudos que terminavam na boca do outro antes mesmo de surgirem. E eu não reclamei quando ele me virou contra a mesa, eu sabia que ele não me machucaria. Ele nunca o faria, era o que as mãos grandes me prometiam ao me envolver enquanto ele me penetrava, devagar, me fazendo gemer e me voltar contra ele, puxando seu rosto contra o meu para beijá-lo quando ele me abraçou com força, intensificando o movimento.

E tive que soltá-lo para me apoiar, eu tremia e ele me puxava com força, mordendo meu pescoço, abafando seus gemidos enquanto investia mais rápido. E eu quis vê-lo. Ver sua pele brilhando tanto quanto seus olhos negros, e o sorriso doce que estaria em seus lábios quando ele se impulsionou com mais força, o grito abafado e rouco contra meu pescoço me fazendo perder qualquer controle, e eu abri os olhos em meio ao êxtase.

Para querer morrer.

Havia um homem ali. Me olhando. E a primeira coisa que reparei era que ele era completamente _branco_. E isso não me confortou de forma alguma.

Minha tensão deve ter passado para meu amante de alguma forma, pois a voz de Kingsley soou preocupada ainda contra meu pescoço, ainda me abraçando.

- Harry?

E não consegui responder. Tremia entre o calor do prazer tão próximo e o olhar de gelo do homem que me fitava incessantemente. Em um movimento brusco, Kingsley deixou meu corpo, e eu pensei que não conseguiria me manter de pé.

Ouvi a porta batendo e me vi tremendo no escuro enquanto os dois conversavam do lado de fora. Estava nervoso demais para pensar no que significava aquele gesto. Somente tentei me recompor o suficiente para conseguir encarar quem quer que fosse quando tivesse que sair dali. Eu ainda tremia quando ele voltou.

- Quem era? – perguntei, inseguro.

- Malfoy. – sua voz era firme. A voz do auror que eu conheci quando ainda era um menino, e eu sabia que as coisas não estavam bem quando ele beijou minha testa.

- O que ele quer?

- Nada que o ministro não possa lhe dar. – ele tentou sorrir e seu sorriso era falso, e ele sabia que eu havia visto isso. Vi seus lábios tremerem antes mesmo de revelarem seus dentes, e ele me beijou para não me encarar.

- Me diz que você apagou a memória dele ou algo do tipo. – pedi, fechando os olhos e permitindo que ele me abraçasse.

- Não é tão fácil assim lidar com Lucius Malfoy, Harry. Mas confie em mim, ele não vai falar nada...

E eu quis acreditar, mas me senti perdido. E quando ele não me tocou na noite seguinte, eu tive medo. E me senti mal pela forma como Lucius Malfoy me olhava na reunião que o recolocou no Conselho Ministerial – cargo que ele não ocupava desde antes da guerra -, e quando Draco foi promovido a Chefe dos Inomináveis eu quis bater nele. Mas ele não sabia. Ele teria me olhado de outra forma, além da indiferença de sempre. Teria olhado como o pai dele me olhava, todos os dias, em qualquer lugar. Um olhar que me fazia sentir... vulgar.

E Kingsley estava cansado. E eu estava preocupado, e precisava dele, mas agora tínhamos medo, e ele me tocava com cuidado redobrado, e feitiços em toda a sala, e era tudo mais rápido e raro. Tudo muito menos do que eu precisava quando cada vez mais ele se tornava tudo para mim.

Com o passar dos dias, eu me via me contendo para não procurar Lucius. Para não dizer para ele tudo o que pensava. Aquela invasão, aquele roubo da minha vida. Seu olhar naquela noite me roubou tudo o que me fazia _certo_, e a forma como ele me olhava depois disso me fazia sentir _errado_. Culpa. Por tentar ser feliz. E eu simplesmente não podia permitir que ele me fizesse perder isso. Mas no fundo eu sabia que ele ser Lucius Malfoy significava que simplesmente eu não tinha nada para falar que ele já não soubesse e não fosse usar contra mim.

E Kingsley estava cuidando disso. Eu me sentia protegido, pela primeira vez.

Mas aquilo não poderia durar para sempre, e quando ele me procurou, eu já sabia como pôr um fim naquilo.

Como ele demonstrou em todos os nossos encontros anteriores, no decorrer da nossa história. Bastava dar o que ele queria. Bastava que eu cedesse.

Foi no fim do expediente. O quartel general dos aurores, com seus cubículos e repartições, já estava vazio. Sentado atrás da minha mesa na sala ao fundo, eu pude vê-lo se aproximar, silencioso, seus olhos não se desviando dos meus por nem um segundo. Olhos claros. Seus cabelos eram claros, longos, caindo sobre a capa negra, mas por baixo a camisa clara se destacava. Ele era claro e falso. Estava escrito em seu sorriso.

Eu não falei, somente me endireitei na cadeira quando ele parou em frente a minha mesa. Ele não se sentou.

- Senhor Potter. – ele sorria – É bom vê-lo novamente. – o silêncio seguiu seus olhos enquanto ele fitava o ambiente de forma solene – Achei que o chefe dos aurores tivesse uma sala maior. Por que não pede? Não deve ser difícil para você requisitar algo tão simples?

- Eu não preciso disso. – respondi rispidamente.

Ele _sorriu_. E aquele sorriso já me enojava.

- Eu não imagino do que o _Salvador_ – ele pronunciou a palavra com um quê de asco, passeando a pontada bengala elegante que portava pelos objetos em cima da minha mesa, como se não quisesse tocar naquilo – precise. Certamente há quem o saiba melhor do que eu, não?

A ponta da bengala se apoiou contra meu peito e eu a afastei com violência, o que pareceu diverti-lo.

- O que você quer? – perguntei, levantando rápido.

- Nada. – sua voz continuava calma, mas ele se aproximou e me olhava agora. Da mesma forma que me olhava desde que me viu naquela noite – Eu já tenho tudo o que preciso... Ou meios de conseguir.

- O que você quer para terminar com isso? Para sumir. – falei baixo, fitando seus olhos e notando com desespero que eles também tinham cor de espelho e eu podia me ver neles. Mas eram claros, e minha imagem era fraca demais.

Ele tocou de leve minha face, e eu dei um passo para trás, assustado. Seus dedos eram gelados, e eu podia senti-los em minha pele mesmo longe.

- Não... – ele sorriu de lado com minha reação, debochado – Acho que você não seria _capaz_ de me dar nada que fosse suficiente para isso... Não que eu não queira, veja bem. Draco já é um homem, está bem colocado aqui no ministério, tem sua família, e eu estou cansado. Sabe, Potter, alguém com a visão de família tão... frágil, como você demonstra ter, talvez não entenda, mas depois de ver meu filho se tornar homem, eu me vejo voltar ao início do meu casamento, quando eu era jovem, e éramos só eu e ela. – ele deu um passo em minha direção e eu recuei um, sentindo minhas costas bater na parede, e ele sorriu, me vendo acuado – Só que nada é como antes. Falta... _fogo_. – sua mão pousou em minha cintura e eu quis empurrá-lo - Eu só queria ter a certeza de que ninguém irá atrapalhar meu filho quando eu decidir descansar. Talvez eu possa até ir, _sumir_, realmente, mas antes você não acha que eu deveria deixá-lo avisado sobre os segredos que as pessoas guardam nestas salas?

- Conte para ele e eu o mato. – respondi, baixo – Você sabe que eu posso. – tentei colocar o máximo de verdade em minha voz, tentei fazer da ameaça verdade. Aquele homem, como tantos outros, não sabia quem eu era. Não me conhecia como Kingsley conhecia. E naquele momento essa era uma das poucas armas que eu tinha.

Seus olhos se estreitaram por alguns segundos, mas então ele deu mais um passo em minha direção, colando seu corpo ao meu, uma de suas pernas entre as minhas, seus lábios quase em contato com os meus quando ele voltou a falar em um sussurro rouco.

- Talvez nada disso seja necessário. Talvez eu possa simplesmente esquecer o que vi, esquecer seu corpo brilhando no escuro e a forma como você gemia e se movia contra aquela mesa. Esquecer suas mãos e seus lábios...

E ele me beijou. Sua boca contra a minha com força, ferindo meus lábios, forçando com a mão minha mandíbula para que eu a abrisse, a língua pedindo passagem para dentro de meu corpo, e eu gritei, abafado, quando ele me pressionou com mais força contra a parede. Meus olhos abertos correram para a porta, como se esperando ver Kingsley parado nela, nos olhando, como aquele homem havia nos olhado um dia. Seus dedos frios corriam meu rosto e pescoço e eu ainda não correspondia ao beijo, em desespero entre o que a recusa àquilo podia significar e o quanto a aceitação do que ele queria me feria. E eu desejei somente poder respirar enquanto ele violava minha boca, como se quisesse tocar cada ponto e tudo ao mesmo tempo. E aquilo _doía_.

E eu estava cansado de dor, eu só queria paz. E desejei o carinho e o calor e a paz que ele me roubou. E me senti desprotegido, como não me sentia há anos. E percebi que era hora de lutar por algo novamente. Por mim. Por Kingsley. Pelo que tínhamos. E eu percebi o quanto tudo o que Kingsley me oferecia era raro e precioso, como eu era para ele. E se aquele era o preço para ter tudo de volta, eu aceitava.

Minha boca se abriu mais e eu aceitei o beijo e o beijei de volta, e, quando ele suspirou, eu senti seus lábios se curvando em um sorriso doente, e minhas mãos, que antes o empurravam, o puxaram pela cintura contra mim, e eu pude sentir o quanto o miserável estava excitado.

- Isso... – ele suspirou, libertando minha boca, esfregando o quadril contra o meu – Até que você não é tão burro quanto Draco falava, Potter.

Sua mão subiu até o fecho da capa, a fazendo cair no chão, e levou a minha até os primeiros botões de sua camisa, indicando que queria que eu o despisse enquanto se ocupava em beijar meu pescoço. Cada contato eventual com sua pele me fazia tremer, me dando conta da falta de calor, do toque gelado de ter seu peito nu contra o meu quando ele arrebentou os botões da minha camisa, descendo a boca para beijar e chupar toda a região do meu peito, me fazendo fechar os olhos e virar o rosto, em asco, enquanto sua mão me tocava por dentro da calça, e eu quase agradecia por ele me permitir ficar simplesmente parado.

Ele me virou com violência contra a parede, e eu pude ouvi-lo abrindo a própria calça e sussurrar um feitiço lubrificante antes de senti-lo puxar meu quadril em sua direção, se movendo com cuidado no começo, para logo investir com força contra mim, me fazendo morder meu braço, que me apoiava contra a parede, para não gritar enquanto ele gemia contra minha nuca. E eu me senti novamente um menino, antes de descobrir o que era gostar de alguém, antes de descobrir que podia sentir prazer com outra pessoa e gostar disso. Pois nada em sua voz rouca, em seu corpo, na forma como ele me tocava me dava prazer. E quando a mão dele se moveu na parede até tocar meu braço, eu vi que sua pele era clara demais, até perto da minha, e tive medo que ele me sujasse e me deixasse marcado.

Ao menos foi rápido. Ele mordeu meu ombro, me prensando com mais força contra a parede, totalmente unido a mim, para em seguida se afastar, e eu pude sentir algo correr entre minhas pernas. Vi pela periferia do olhar ele se jogar na minha cadeira, ofegante, o braço sobre os olhos, tentando respirar enquanto todos os meus esforços eram voltados a me manter de pé.

Suspirei, subindo minha calça que havia escorregado para meus joelhos, sussurrando um feitiço de limpeza, minhas mãos ainda trêmulas. Remendei minha camisa, fechando-a e procurando apagar qualquer vestígio das minhas roupas e do meu corpo que pudesse delatar o que acabara de acontecer. Como se eu pudesse fazer o mesmo com minha mente, com minha alma.

Ele somente me olhava e quando eu parei o encarando, ele teve a ousadia de sorrir. Eu queria cuspir nele. Ele se vestiu vagarosamente, como se fizesse questão de impor sua presença por mais tempo do que o necessário a mim, e finalmente se levantou, pegando a bengala e se aproximando de mim. O beijo em meus lábios fechados me fez fechar os olhos com força. O beijo no meu pescoço me fez arrepiar e sentir o frio grudar em meu corpo.

Eu não procurei Kingsley naquela noite. Tudo o que eu queria era chegar em casa e tomar um banho quente. Lavar Lucius Malfoy de mim. E, além disso, eu tive medo que ele descobrisse, por alguma distração minha, pelo cheiro, pelo frio. Fiz de tudo para que ninguém mais me tocasse enquanto eu não conseguisse me aquecer o suficiente.

Mas quando o vi, eu soube: ele sabia. E nem a notícia de que Lucius realmente tinha ido embora do país conseguiu me acalmar. Pois estava na forma como Kingsley me tocava, na forma como ele me abraçou contra seu peito, na forma como ele afagou e beijou meus cabelos. Na suavidade excessiva, na falta de envolvimento. Ele sabia, e isso queria dizer que eu nunca mais o teria por completo.

E nunca mais pude vê-lo sorrir.

**FIM**

**NA2: **Acho que essa é a fic com personagens mais "adultos" que eu já escrevi. O.o

Espero que vocês gostem, como a twin gostou.

Beijos.


End file.
